Because of its inherent immunogenicity and abundant vascularity, melanoma provides a unique opportunity to develop novel molecular, immunologic and anti-angiogenic therapies that can then be generalized to other diseases. Some consider melanoma the "E.coli" in which to develop new cancer therapies. Three of the most exciting areas in this field involve molecular targeting of specific pathways, cancer vaccines and immunotherapy, and anti-vascular therapies. However, none of these areas alone are likely to have significant impact in the disease, and the use of multiple approaches will be critical. While there are many meetings which focus on a particular treatment approach, this program will bring together a multidisciplinary group which will allow the exploration of the interactions between these distinct therapeutic strategies. We envision that basic and clinical research in melanoma will lead the way in integrating molecular targeting, immunologic, and anti-vascular therapies and can serve as a model for the treatment of other diseases. Melanoma is an ideal system to study novel cancer therapies, because of its ability to be easily biopsies, and the scientific knowledge we have regarding its molecular nature, and ability to stimulate blood vessel formation as well as an immune reaction. This conference will provide a unique opportunity for investigators from diverse scientific and clinical backgrounds to come together to discuss methods to translate new findings from the laboratory to the clinic and to consider rationale approaches to combining these strategies. By capitalizing on the unique opportunity that melanoma studies provide, we may learn principles that will be important for the treatment of other cancers and diseases.